


Couple Things

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always seemed to complain that you didn't do enough romantic things together, so hopefully this would get him to quiet down for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Things

It was all because of the fact that he had a knack for complaining about how you acted.

"We never act like a couple." Kise pouts as you roll your eyes, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms. "I know you don't like to do it in public places but... with just the two of us here, it can't be that bad, right?"

He wasn't wrong, and it wasn't because you didn't love him that you weren't as physically affectionate; you were just a lot shier when it came to romantic things. He always seemed to know the right things to say and what to do, but you didn't share the same sense as he did. Everything he did made your heart flutter, to the point where it was embarrassing, but you didn't know how to return it properly. You'd never admit it though, if only to hold onto the last amount of pride you had.

"Fine, fine. What sort of things would you like me to do, then?"

"It doesn't count if you have to ask!"

"Kise, please." You sigh in exasperation, desperately filtering through your mind to think of something you could do to show him affection. Kissing was too common, you kissed all the time and he still complained. You could cuddle, that might shut him up for awhile, but it always ended with you falling asleep on him, and you were trying to watch TV before he had interrupted. "I got it."

You stand up before he can say anything, not going far as you stand in front of him. He sends you a questioning look, surprised when you turn around and then plop yourself on his lap. You glance back to see how he was appreciating your show of love, and are quite pleased to see that he looks entirely embarrassed. His face is completely pink, his arms instinctively wrapping around your waist as he rests his head on your back.

"W-Why this?"

"You said something we don't normally do, right? Well, I don't normally sit on your lap, so be quiet and let me finish this, and then we can go cuddle or somethin', alright?" He quiets down, for once, his face burying itself into your back as he takes advantage of the closeness and tries to memorize the way your body curves against his.

Kise ends up getting too lost in the moment, remembering that the last time you were on his lap, and how it involved a lack of clothes. He tries to concentrate on the blood rushing down his lower regions, hoping that some magical force will stop him from getting a boner. It doesn't work, his teenage hormones working against him as the memories of that night come back to him; he squeezes his eyes shut, praying that you don't notice.

You wiggle on him, trying to find yourself a comfortable seat but find that it's difficult with a certain part of him poking your ass. You don't necessarily mind, and you probably would have ravished him already if you weren't entirely invested in the episode of your show that you were watching, but you decided that he could wait until your show was done and over. It did mean, however, that you had the most power in the position you were in.

You keep searching for a comfortable spot, listening carefully as he lets out a soft groan as you grind down against him. The fabric of your dress and his pants is causing the perfect amount of friction, enough to give him pleasure but not enough to push him over the edge unless you really put effort in.

"Oi, Kise, can you pass me the remote? I can't hear."

"S-Sure..." He mumbles out, reaching over to grab the remote from the side table. He hands it to you, and you pretend to fumble around with it before it falls to the floor. Smirking, you lean down, sure to put pressure on his lower half as you're slow to sit up straight again. Kise's fingers dig into your hips, the friction near driving him crazy as you start to move around again, even letting out noises that sounded like moans as you stretched and got more comfortable. "( **Name** ), please..."

"What's wrong, Kise~?" You turn back with a grin on your face. "Having trouble?"

"You know, there are other things that couples do..." You nearly giggle at his response, but shake your head. Perhaps he'd gotten hard so easily because it'd been such a long time since you'd done anything sexual; with him constantly having basketball practice and you with your schoolwork, it'd been impossible to find any time to be together. Today was the first moment in nearly months that you had a prolonged amount of time together; your parents having left for the weekend and giving you the opportunity to have him sleep over.

"What other things?" You tilt your head to the side. "Ooh, you mean like handling each other's problems?"

You shift around so that you're straddling him now, arms draped around his shoulders as he looks up at you weakly. He's biting at his lip to stop himself from saying something that'll annoy you, not wanting you to stop your actions despite how much it was torturing him. You see his inner turmoil and it only fuels you to tease him more, leaning down to place gentle kisses on his neck. Your finger twirls around a stray piece of blonde hair as you work your magic on him, listening to the sounds of his moans in your ear.

When he reaches up to touch you, however, you're quick to smack his hands away.

"You know the rules, my blonde angel, no touching!" You think he's going to complain but his arms drop uselessly to his side as he allows you to dominate him completely. "Good boy~ Now remember, obey or you get nothing~"

Kise finds it hard to hold back his moans when you begin to grind against him at a steady pace, watching his face carefully to see when you should speed up or slow down to get the most out of him. His fingers are digging into the couch as he throws his head back, fighting the urge to buck his hips into yours and get back the friction that suddenly stopped. He can't stop himself when his hands slide up your leg, pushing the material of your dress out of the way as he makes it to your panties before you grab his hands.

"No, no, no! If I don't keep that ego of yours in place, who will?"

"Please..." His voice is throaty and he looks ready to snap, sweat dripping down his face as he squirms. He did feel rock hard, and having no source of release must have been driving him crazy. You're pleased with what you've done to him, but feel sorry for forcing him to hold himself back; he did listen well, except for a few moments where he lost himself. Squeezing his hands, you bring them up to your chest and see his eyes light up.

"Do whatever you want with me." You let out a squeal as you're suddenly on your back on the couch, with Kise's lips pressed against yours. His hands make quick work of your clothing, nearly tearing them off of you in an attempt to see what he had been picturing all night. Your chest is the first to be exposed, his mouth making quick work of your nipples as he licks and sucks, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth as you mewl under him.

Kise's hand hikes your dress up, his finger rubbing along your folds at a slow pace to give you payback for earlier. You don't appreciate his teasing, grabbing his hair and lightly pulling it back, only to hear him moan in response. It seems that Kise had a much darker side to him that you hadn't discovered yet, waiting for the right moment to show itself.

"Y-You have a condom, right?" You gasp as his fingers enter you, his thumb rubbing your clit as he looks down at you. "Ah, Kise~"

"I have one in my wallet," he removes his fingers from you, pulling his wallet from his pocket and searching through it as you lean up to unzip his jeans. You tug them down, smiling as you're greeted by the sight of a hardened dick ready for release, licking your lips as you grow impatient with how slow he's taking with getting the condom. Pulling out the square shaped package, he begins to tear it up as you remove your panties, playfully tossing them at his head as you pull down his underwear.

"Let's go, Kise." You pout as he removes himself from on top of you, fumbling with the condom and sliding it over his erection. You're not prepared for it when he flips you onto your stomach, pulling your ass into the air and quickly entering you from behind.

Letting out a surprised gasp, you hold onto the pillow in front of you and moan loudly as the quick pace he immediately sets. He's being rougher than normal, most likely caused by the torture you were inflicting on him earlier, and you can't say you mind. With every thrust you feel yourself getting closer, his hand reaching down to rub at your clit and help you reach your peak faster. You don't expect it, but deciding to give into the pleasure he's giving you, you let out the loudest moans you can, knowing that he enjoys it when you're loud.

"Kise, I'm gonna-"

"You don't have to tell me," He mumbles into your neck, kissing the delicate skin. "It's okay to cum if you need to, I-I can't hold on much longer either."

"Please, I just... I wanna be close to you when I..." He stops his movements abruptly, surprised by your request and at the same time even more turned on than he was before. He helps you turn around, entering you again but this time pulling you flush to his body. Your arms wrap around his shoulders as he begins to thrust again, your lips meeting his as you feel the bomb of pleasure explode in your stomach, your orgasm shooting through you and causing you to shake a bit as you shout his name.

Kise's face is buried in his neck as he grows desperate, grabbing onto your hips as he makes his last few thrusts before he cums. He pants into your neck, leaning against your skin and just enjoying the feeling of having you close to him. You giggle, hands threading through his silky hair as you wait for him to get his energy back.

He did make you miss the end of your show, after all, so he owed you a round two.


End file.
